Un mundo de cabeza
by BluSkyLine
Summary: que pasaría si nuestra aventura comenzara con una perspectiva diferente donde todo cambia
1. Viaje hacia la aventura

**Un****mundo****de cabeza**

Viaje hacia la aventura

Narrador: Mientras comenzamos a entender una aventura sin igual que aun no terminamos de entender, surge un mundo nuevo, una aventura que llegara de poner de cabeza todo lo que creíamos posible.

Esta historia comienza en la selva donde un espécimen macho de guacamayo azul, al que nombraron Blu fue capturado por el Centro de conservación de aves de Rio de Janeiro, una astuta ave, de corazón salvaje y lleno de libertad. Por otra parte se encontraba en el otro extremo del mundo un hermoso espécimen hembra de guacamayo azul llamada Perla un ave llena de conocimientos pero a la vez un desastre en el vuelo, esta vivía con su mejor amigo Julio. Un día llego a su hogar una mujer llamada Linda y le ofreció llevar a Perla a Rio.

Ya en Rio se llevaría a cabo una de las aventuras mas impresionante que se halla escrito jamás.

Julio: Y que es todo esto.

Linda: Justo a tiempo, llegaron para el carnaval, una la de las fiestas mas grandes de todo el mundo.

Narrador: Mientras tanto Perla conocía nuevas amigas.

Mica: Hola, todo bien.

Carla: Hola, ¿viniste al carnaval?

Perla: Ah, hola, pues yo vine a conocer a un chico.

Mica: Yo te daré un consejo, tienes que hacerte la difícil.

Carla: Así es, a los chicos les gusta lo difícil.

Mica: Si dale una mirada, que no se resista a tus encantos.

Carla: Debe de estar a tus pies.

Perla: Bueno, gracias, por el consejo adiós.

Narrador: Y así llegaron al Centro de Conservación de Aves de Rio, donde tenían un lugar especial para atender a las aves heridas y contrabandeadas llamada "La clínica"

Linda: Y esta es nuestra área de trabajo la clínica.

Julio: Valla sí que trabajan duro.

Linda: Así es, hacemos todo lo posible para rescatar a estas aves, que son cruelmente casadas para su comercialización.

Julio: Eso es terrible.

Linda: Pero aun así damos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, mira rescatamos a este chiquita el día de ayer.

Julio: ¿Y, donde esta Blu?

Linda: Tenemos una jaula especial para él, es una ave llena de vida.

Narrador: Mientras tanto en la jaula.

Blu: Malditos barrotes no se doblan, si tan solo tuviese-escucha a alguien entrar-¿Qué es eso?

Perla: Hola, hay alguien aquí.

Blu: - se acerca volando-

Perla: Wao, me habían mentido, es un ángel; un ángel que se esta acercando mucho…

Blu:-Separa frente a ella-¿Quién eres, que haces aquí?

Narrador: Y es así como dos aves entrelazaran sus vidas, que cambiara el rumbo de sus destinos para siempre…Continuara


	2. Conociéndose en una jaula

**Un****mundo****de cabeza**

Conociéndose en una jaula

Narrador: Y como decía, se encontraron estas dos aves, entrelazando sus miradas, fijándose las características del otro.

Perla: ¿Quién soy?-enojada- quien te crees para hablarme así de esa manera.

Blu: Bueno yo-fijándose en ella- nunca había visto a alguien, igual a mí.

Perla: He, yo tampoco-sonrojada- pero esa no es manera de tratar a alguien-.

Blu: Bueno creo que empezamos a conocernos con el pie izquierdo, discúlpame por hablarte de esa manera.

Perla: Esta bien, si lo dices de ese modo.

Blu: Me presentare, me llamo Blu, residente de Rio.

Perla: Bueno, yo me llamo Perla, extranjera.

Blu: Pues pareces de por aquí.

Narrador: De esa manera se fueron relacionando aún más, sin saber que alguien fuese a intervenir.

Linda: Parece que necesitan ayuda.

Julio: Estas seguro, que quieras intervenir.

Linda: Descuida, esto siempre funciona.

Narrador: Mientras tanto en la jaula.

Perla: Bueno me trajeron aquí, porque…

Blu: Espera que es eso.

Narrador: Y como de la nada el ambiente en el que estaban cambio del todo, a uno más romántico.

Blu: Am, que esperan que hagamos con esto, espera cual fue el motivo por el cual te trajeron…

Perla: Parece que ellos, quieren que…

Blu: Seamos una pareja, no, esto no puede pasarme a mí, yo debo de regresar a la selva, ser libre.

Perla: Bueno, por mi parte está bien-enojada- después de todo parece que solo te importa tu ser.

Blu: ¿tu, ya venias comprometida?

Narrador: Y es así como una simple pregunta, puede volverse un caos total entre la relación de estos dos individuos.


	3. Promesa de cada uno

**Un****mundo****de cabeza**

Promesa de cada uno

Perla: Yo, yo no…

Blu: ¡Yo nunca acepte esto!

Narrador: En esa noche, Perla no le pudo responder a su pregunta, luego de eso, se separaron y fueron a descansar a diferentes partes de la jaula. Mientras tanto Julio y Linda cenaban en la ciudad.

Linda: Bueno parece que necesitaran más tiempo.

Julio: Para mí no resulto muy bien, creo que me tendré que llevar a Perla devuelta…

Linda: No, no lo hagas, es una oportunidad única, no dejes que se extinga su especie.

Julio: Esta bien, supongo que podrán llegar a relacionarse mejor con el tiempo.

Narrador: Mientras tanto en la jaula.

Perla: -hablando sola- Que hago yo aquí, fue una idea tonta venir, ese tonto, quien se cree para tratarme de ese modo, a la próxima le arranco una por una las plumas de su cuello, y después de eso…

Blu: Hola, que haces…

Perla: Aaaah-asustada- nunca vuelvas a hacer eso.

Blu: -riendose- no me digas que te asustaste de eso.

Perla: Ya cállate-enojada- no me vuelvas a habla nunca.

Blu: Ya sé que tienes, si quieres ver algo emocionante, ven a la rama más alta del árbol de allá, no tardes, te aseguro que te alegraras.

Narrador: No paso mucho tiempo para que perla fuese a ver a Blu y a esa inesperada proposición.

Perla: ¿Blu?, ¡Blu donde estas!

Blu: Aquí-sale desde un arbusto-

Perla: Aaaaah…

Blu: -Riéndose- ya van dos veces.

Perla: -enojada- si solo me trajiste aquí para molestarme aún más te arrepentirás de haberlo hecho

Blu: No, espera, te quería mostrar -remueve unas hojas- esto.

Perla: un ducto de ventilación abierto, y ¿Qué hay con eso?

Blu: Bueno, esperaba en escapar de aquí, y que tú me acompañaras.

Perla: Estas loco o que, jamás, no dejare este lugar hasta irme.

Blu: Entonces, yo te prometo llevarte por todo Rio y si aún no te gusta ser libre, te traeré de vuelta sin oponerme a nada.

Perla: Pero, no habrá algún problema, no quiero que Julio se preocupe, además de que yo nose, vo…

Blu: ¿Tú no sabes vo... qué?

Perla: ¡Volar! Ya estas contento.

Blu: Pero acaso no eres un ave.

Perla: Es que yo nuca aprendí a hacerlo.

Blu: Esta bien, yo te enseñare, pero me tienes que decir que prometer que estarás de acuerdo a mis enseñanzas sin importar que difícil sean, dilo.

Perla: Bueno, yo prometo aprender de mi maestro sin importar que pase.

Blu: Muy bien, entonces vámonos.

Narrador: Y con estas promesas de cada uno estas dos aves emprenderán un viaje que los llevara a destinos maravillosos y a rincones oscuros de una gran ciudad y por supuesto sus alrededores.


	4. Destinos próximos

**Un****mundo****de cabeza**

Destinos próximos

Narrador: Tras haber escapado del Centro de conservación, Blu y Perla se dirigieron a la ciudad de Rio.

Blu: Mientras pienso en un horario para tus prácticas de vuelo, te enseñare muchos lugares de la ciudad.

Perla: ¿Cómo cuál?

Blu: Podría llevarte a la playa de Copacabana, pero a otros lugares todavía no, tienes que aprender a volar primero.

Perla: Solo tienes en mente uno.

Blu: Bueno, esta también el club de samba, pero no creo que le sepas a la samba…

Perla: Escúchame bien, soy una gran lectora, leía libros completos sobre las tradiciones suramericanas y sus danzas nativas.

Blu: Entonces está decidido iremos al club de samba primero.

Perla: Espera, espera-sonrojada- bailaremos juntos.

Blu: Yo nunca dije que iríamos a bailar en pareja, pero si es tu deseo.

Narrador: Mientras tanto Julio y Linda se enteran de algo terrible.

Linda: Dime Silvia que pasa-hablando por teléfono-¿que sucedió, desaparición, la reja de ventilación, cuando paso?, vamos para allá.

Julio: Que, ¿qué pasa?

Linda: En el camino te lo cuento.

Narrador: Mientas tanto en cierta parte de la selva de camino a la ciudad, Blu y Perla se conocían aún más.

Blu: Dime Perla, ¿cómo es el cima de dónde vienes?

Perla: Pues de dónde vengo, el clima es frio.

Blu: Y como hacen para mantenerse calientes.

Perla: Se le llama calefacción, además de estar en un ambiente cerrado.

Blu: ¿Y los amaneceres como son allí?

Perla: Casi no he visto uno-apenada-por el clima que hace.

Blu: En ese caso, después de ir al club de samba te mostrare un gran lugar para ver uno.

Perla: Y dime, ¿cómo tu aprendiste samba?

Blu: La samba no se aprende se siente, está en tu corazón.

Perla: En ese caso como sobreviviste tanto tiempo sin ser capturado, como sabes nuestra especie estaapunto de desaparecer.

Blu:-Entristecido-Uno siempre debe superar sus retos por su cuenta, aunque uno este solo, y sin nadie que lo apoye.

Narrador: Al ver que había tocado un tema delicado Perla tenía que elegir, cambiar de punto o tratar de sanar esa herida en su corazón.

Perla: No digas eso, yo estoy aquí contigo, así como tu me apoyaras, yo seré tu soporte, en las buenas y en las malas.

Blu: Gracias-Alegre- aunque esas palabras suenan más como la de una pareja.

Perla: -Sonrojada- Bueno yo solo te estoy ayudando, tonto.

Blu: No importa, yo diría algo como, "acepto".

Perla: -Enojada- ¡Que…

Blu: ES broma, no te preocupes, ven vamos no llegaremos si nos apresuramos.

Narrador: Y es así como esta joven pareja comienza a florecer.


	5. Consejos de amor

**Un****mundo****de cabeza**

Consejos de amor

Narrador: Partieron con energía hacia el club de samba, pero Blu se dio cuenta que Perla estaba muy cansada.

Blu: Deberíamos descansar.

Perla: Pero podemos llegar aun no amanece.

Blu: Estas cansada, y a este ritmo no llegaremos a tiempo.

Perla: Si, tienes razón, pero ¿En qué sitio descansaremos?, no me es seguro estar aquí, abajo.

Blu: Mira hacia allá, parece ser un nido abandonado, creo que estaremos bien si lo utilizamos.

Narrador: Mientras subían al árbol, en la clínica surgía un caos total.

Linda: Esto no puede estar pasando, como es posible.

Policía: Analizamos las grabaciones al parecer todo concuerda con la descripción, las aves escaparon por el ducto de ventilación, aunque suene raro.

Julio: Entonces que haremos.

Policía: Podríamos emplear un equipo de búsqueda, pero por la cercana fiesta del carnaval, se nos dificultaría mucho, por falta del personal; lamento no poder ayudarlos más.

Linda: Agradezco su apoyo oficial.

Julio: No puedo dejar a Perla sola, debe estar muy asustada en este momento.

Narrador: Mientras tanto ella dormía plácidamente, aunque no podría decir lo mismo de Blu, quien encontró con quien charlar.

Blu: -En voz baja- Nose que hago aquí ahora mismo, puedo irme y ya, olvidarme de todo esto…

Rafaela: Hey chico, si tú.

Blu: ¿Quién habla?

Rafaela: Aquí arriba, ven.

Blu: Hola, buenas noches, señora.

Rafaela: Como que señora, soy soltera mi niño, pero puedes llamarme Rafaela.

Blu: Mucho gusto Rafaela, soy Blu.

Rafaela: Mucho gusto Blu, dime, pasando la noche con su pareja.

Blu: No, ella solo es una conocida, solo eso.

Rafaela: A mí no me engañas, se te nota en los ojos.

Blu: Nose que hacer, yo soy alguien sin preocupaciones, ni responsabilidades, pero por alguna razón no puedo alejarme de ella.

Rafael: Um, estas enamorado.

Blu: -Sorprendido-¿Cómo?

Rafaela: Se te nota a leguas, chico.

Blu: ¿Qué debo hacer?

Rafaela: Lo que todo Romeo debe hacer, dale un beso.

Blu: -Sorprendido- Pero yo nunca he estado con alguien antes.

Rafaela: Descuida, deja que hable tu corazón, dile lo que sientes y si ella siente los mismo por ti, bésala.

Blu: Bueno, gracias por los consejos, ya debo ir a descansar, mañana empiezo mis clases como maestro.

Rafaela: ¿Maestro de qué?

Blu: Larga historia, te la contare otro día.

Narrador: El tiempo sigue transcurriendo y el destino nos sorprende con aun mas sorpresas, Blu conoce a una nueva amiga, Julio y Linda caen en desesperación y Perla cerca de sus orígenes.


	6. Prácticas de vuelo

**Un****mundo****de cabeza**

Prácticas de vuelo

Narrador: Julio y Linda tomaron una decisión que tal vez cambiaría el destino de la joven pareja.

Noticiero: Se ofrece 5.000 dólares americanos a quien encuentre a este par de guacamayos azules y los lleve al Centro de Conservación de Rio de Janeiro.

Julio: Espero que esto ayude.

Linda: Nosotros también, no nos quedaremos atrás, también buscaremos.

Julio: No era mentira de los 5000 dólares, ¿cierto?

Linda: Tranquilo, si no tuviéramos el dinero nunca lo hubiese hecho.

Narrador: Mientras tanto, en la selva.

Perla: ¿Estás seguro que esto funcionara?

Blu: Solo aplica lo que te enseñe, y si caes, pues hay muchas hojas en el piso para amortiguar tu caída, solo confía en mí.

Perla: Muy bien, corro, me impulso y vuelo-se cae- aaaaaaaaaaaaaah.

Blu: -En su mente-Tengo que ayudar.

Perla: Hey Blu como…

Blu: Te dije que confiaras en mí.

Narrador: Continuaron hasta la tarde y solo lograron un pequeño avance.

Blu: Como es posible, solo te puedes mantener 10 segundos en el aire.

Perla: Bueno-enojada- doy mi mejor intento.

Blu: Ya calmémonos, debemos descansar.

Narrador: La tranquilidad no estaba por durar mucho.

Monos: Jefa, jefa, escucho, ofrecen 5.000 dólares americanos a quien encuentre a una pareja de guacamayos azules.

Miralla: Muy bien chicos, será dinero suficiente, para sacar a Mara de la cárcel.

Monos: ¿Y para nosotros que?

Miralla: Ya veré si sobra algo, para ustedes, ahora, ¡vallan y búsquenlos, o los venderé a ustedes como mascotas!

Monos: -Se van-

Miralla: Excelente, cuando Mara este libre, robaremos a la aves y las venderemos aún mejor precio-risa malévola- este plan es excelente.

Narrador: Pasaron 3 días, cuando sucedió algo inesperado.

Blu: Esto me está matando- En su mente- solo 15 segundos.

Perla: Hey Blu, lo intentamos de nuevo.

Blu: No, Perla, esto no va a funcionar, ven sígueme.

Narrador: Blu, llevo a Perla a un acantilado para que despertara su valor o su miedo.

Blu: Aquí es Perla, debes de saltar al vacío y volar, no hay segundas oportunidades.

Perla: Estas loco, no me es posible aun.

Blu: Es por que el latido de tu corazón expresa miedo, yo estaré cerca de ti para ayudarte, tu dijiste en las buenas y en las malas.

Monos: Por fin los encontramos.

Mono mayor: Ahora ustedes vendrán conmigo.

Blu: Y si me reusó.

Mono: Los llevaremos a la fuerza y con mucho dolor.

Narrador: Como resultara esta batalla, que está en desventaja total, la joven pareja debe tomar una decisión difícil ya que están en el borde del abismo o de su posible salvación.


	7. Almas gemelas corren riesgos

**Un****mundo****de cabeza**

Almas gemelas corren riesgos

En una decisión desesperada, en un ambiente arriesgado, Blu elije tomar una medida arriesgada.

Mono mayor: Muy bien como no se deciden a cooperar serán por las malas.

Blu: Corre-toma a Perla de la ala- hacia el vacío.

Perla: Espera, yo no…

Blu: No importa, solo confía en mí.

Mono mayor: No escaparan, disparen la resortera.

Monos:-cargan la resortera-Listo.

Mono mayor: Disparen.

Y antes de alejarse lo suficiente la piedra golpea a Blu en la cabeza y cae con Perla al vacío.

Perla: Blu, reacciona, estamos cayendo, por favor despierta.

Blu: -en su último momento de conciencia-Nunca abandones a tus amigos.

Perla: Esas palabras ya las había escuchado antes, pero ¿en qué lugar? O más bien en que momento de mi vida.

Y como si su hubiese detenido el tiempo Perla tuvo un recuerdo de la infancia tan real como si estuviera volviéndolo a vivir.

Blu: Hey Perla, ¿vendrás mañana?

Perla: No estoy segura mi papá no quiere que venga aquí.

Blu: Nunca digas eso, somos mejores amigos ¿cierto?

Perla: Claro que sí, pero mi padre dice que es peligroso.

Blu: Yo te protegeré no importa lo que pase, siempre estaré contigo, nadie nos separara.

Perla: Me protegerás no importa lo que pase.

Blu: Así es, pase lo que pase nunca abandones a tus amigos, aunque eso signifique arriesgar tu vida.

Perla: Entonces vendré otra vez y aprenderemos a volar juntos, para vivir más aventuras.

Entonces Perla al recordar todo eso dijo.

Perla: No te abandonare si eso significa que moriremos los dos juntos.

Blu: ¿Tu?

Perla: Si, recordé nuestra promesa.

Blu: Ha pasado tiempo Perla.

Perla: -Casi llorando- Perdón por no ir el día siguiente.

Blu: Para nada, la culpa es mía, yo dije que te cuidaría y falle.

Perla: Te perdonare, pero pruébame que ahora estarás conmigo.

Blu: Lo hare-La besa-

Fue en ese atardecer donde dos almas de vuelo se unieron para siempre al demostrar su amor que cada uno sentía por el otro, para jamás separarse y en ese momento el miedo que sentía Perla en su corazón desapareció y sus instintos nacieron con una gran fuerza.

Blu: Hey ¡Perla estas volando!

Perla: Si, es verdad, ¡estoy volando!

Blu: Justo a tiempo unos metros más y éramos historia.

Perla: Eso sí, pero estas pesado.

Blu: Suéltame ya estoy bien.

Al llegar al suelo Perla noto algo alarmante.

Perla: Blu, ¡estas sangrando!

Blu: Esto no es nada-se desmaya-

Perla: Blu, ¡HEY BLU, ¡Bluuu!

La vida de Blu corre riesgo, su sangre de rojo carmesí tiñe el monótono suelo mientras que Perla grita por ayuda en medio de la selva; el sol deja de dar su luz y todo cae en oscuridad, sin luna que los ampare ni nadie quien los escuche.

Sera este el final para Blu y el comienzo de la soledad de Perla, solo el tiempo lo demostrara o quizás el destino los ayudara.


	8. Entre la vida y la muerte

**Un****mundo****de cabeza**

Entre la vida y la muerte

Ella miraba hacia él y no podía creer lo que veía, sus plumas empezaban a mancharse con la sangre que brotaba de una forma lenta y seguramente agonizante, su voz se había callado de tanto gritar y la desesperación la hundía en llanto al no poder hacer nada, pero sucedió algo inesperado.

Perla: Por favor no te mueras-le cae un dardo- que es esto…-se queda dormida.

Desconocido: Los encontramos, rápido traigan el equipo uno esta grabe.

Desconocido 2: Aquí esta.

Desconocido: Debemos de detener el sangrado y trasladarlo a la clínica.

Desconocido 2: El espécimen hembra está bien.

Desconocido 2: Llévenla en una jaula aparte y contacten con su dueño, le gustara la noticia.

Ya pasado un tiempo en la clínica.

Gustabo: Señorita, he señorita, despierte.

Perla: Donde estoy-despertando- donde me encuentro.

Gustavo: Usted se encuentra en una clínica veterinaria.

Perla: Espera, ¡yo venía con alguien!, ¿dónde está, necesita ayuda?

Gustavo: Cálmese señorita, ya los humanos se están encargando de el, por cierto mi nombre es Gustavo, un murciélago frutero mucho gusto.

Perla: El mío es Perla-triste-.

Gustavo: He jovencita, no ponga esa cara, el chico ese, ¿Es tu pareja?

Perla: Si.

Gustavo: No se preocupe, descanse ahora, confié en los humanos, a mi me trataron bien, seguro están haciendo todo lo posible por salvarlo, oi que ustedes son una especie en peligro y no lo dejaran fallecer tan fácilmente.

Perla: Él es fuerte, el me prometió que estaría conmigo-llorando- no puede morir.

Gustavo: Ya tranquilícese, yo le aseguro que pronto usted estará con él, por más de una razón.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de Rio

Miralla: ¡Les pido atrapar a dos simples pájaros y fallan en hacerlo!

Mono mayor: Le pido disculpas jefa, pero no podíamos atraparlos, quien iba a saber que se iban a lanzar por el precipicio, además pudimos hacertarle un golpe a uno.

Miralla: ¡Ha, monos tontos, les dije que no los lastimaran!

Mono: Usted no dijo eso jefa.

Miralla: Pero acaso vamos a llevar aves muertas a la entrega monos tontos, díganme una razón para no lanzarlos a todos también de un precipicio.

Mono mayor: Nosotros sabemos donde están jefa.

Miralla: ¿Eso es verdad?

Monos: Si, por supuesto, si jefa.

Miralla: Muy bien, chicos, pronto iremos a visitarlos-risa malévola-.

Monos:-Se ríen-

Miralla: ¡Cállense!, me gusta reír sola-risa malévola-.

Devuelta en la clínica

Veterinario: -hablando por teléfono- Pudimos estabilizar su estado, detuvimos el sangrado, si, la tenemos en una jaula aparte, ya le hicimos un chequeo no tiene daño alguno, muy bien la esperaremos, adiós.

Asistente: Que dijo.

Veterinario: Vendrá tan pronto posible.

Asistente: Trasladamos al espécimen macho a una jaula de recuperación, sus síntomas parecen mejorar, pero, yo creo que sería mejor si trasladamos a su pareja a su jaula.

Veterinario: Aun no, debemos de mantenerlos separados por un tiempo.

En otra parte de la clínica.

Gustavo: Señorita, hey señorita, le traigo noticias.

Perla: ¿Cómo es que?

Gustavo: Tengo un agudo sentido del oído, bueno le diré, parece que ya lo estabilizaron, pero su estado es delicado aun.

Perla: Bueno me alegro de que este bien.

Gustavo: También escuche que los mantendrán alejados por un tiempo.

Perla: Yo lo entiendo.

Gustavo: Y además, escuche que su dueño viene para acá.

Perla: ¿Mi dueño?

Gustavo: Si alguien llamado, Julio.

Perla: -En su mente- Tanto tiempo pase con Blu, que me olvide de Julio- eso es todo Gustavo.

Gustavo: Si Perla, le avisare cuando sepa más.

Perla: Muchas gracias por todo.

Gustavo: De nada, estoy para servirle a todos.

En otra parte de la clínica.

Asistente: Señor Julio, llene estos formularios, al termino llévelos a la secretaria, le harán el papeleo respectivo, para entregarle a us ave.

Julio: Muy bien.

Veterinario: Tenemos suerte de haberlo encontrado, su estado era crítico, no tenemos idea de que le causo la herida o que pudo haber pasado, descartamos cualquier pleito entre la pareja, parece ser que el daño fue hecho por un objeto solido de tamaño moderado, tal vez causado con una resortera de caza.

Linda: Esos cazadores, los odio.

Veterinario: Aun no tenemos pruebas de que nuestra teoría sea cierta, pero parece la más relacionada.

Linda. Y por cierto sobre la recompensa.

Veterinario: No se preocupe, no le cobraremos nada, sabemos lo duro que están trabajando para mantener a muchas especies a salvo.

Linda: Se lo agradezco.

La vida de Blu aparenta estar mejorando, pero por dentro muere al estar alejado de su única razón de vivir. Mientras que Julio podría tomar una decisión que empeore la relación entre la joven pareja.

BluSkyLine: Saludos a todos los de la página que leen mi fic espero les esté gustando, si tiene alguna queja o duda, no teman en decirla.


	9. Noche próxima

**Un****mundo****de cabeza**

Noche próxima

Ya en la noche Perla lloraba en soledad, aunque el ambiente estaba en temperatura normal, su cuerpo sentía frío, se congelaba su sangre, su vista alucinaba, el dolor en su pecho no cesaba, sabía que Blu estaba bien, pero por alguna razón no paraba de sufrir, la noche se vuelve más oscura y a la vez más larga.

De pronto su sufrimiento es interrumpido con una visita inesperada.

Asistente: Sé que el veterinario me dijo que no lo hiciera, pero créeme de alguna manera puedo sentir que le haces falta a él, debo estar loco hablando con un ave, pero yo creo que me entiendes

Perla: -En su mente- que buena persona es esta.

Asistente: Te dejare con él, pero antes de que amanezca debo de recogerte y llevarte a tu jaula.

Dirigiendo sigilosamente, llevo a Perla hasta la jaula donde se encontraba Blu y al momento de dejarla en la jaula, Perla fue desesperadamente hacia el rincón donde se encontraba y se quedó viéndolo un momento, mientras el asistente se retiraba.

Perla: -Mirándolo- Porque tuvo que pasar esto, ¡si tan solo no hubiese tenido miedo! Lo siento, perdóname-llorando- solo soy…

Blu: ¡Perla!

Perla: Blu, estas consiente -Lo abraza- estoy tan feliz.

Blu: Yo también, pero no me abrases tan fuerte, me duele todo el cuerpo.

Perla: Lo siento, yo, sobre lo que paso…

Blu: Perla, quisiera hablar contigo, pero estoy muy cansado, apenas tengo fuerzas para hablar, podríamos hablar por la mañana.

Perla: Ese es el problema yo no estaré por la mañana-Se da cuenta- he ya se durmió.

Perla durmió junto a Blu durante esa noche, mientras tanto un enemigo vigilaba.

Mono mayor: Parece que el lugar está bien resguardado, vallan díganle a la jefa la situación actual.

Monos: Si señor.

Mono mayor: Esta vez no se escaparan, tan fácilmente-risa malévola-.

Mono: La jefa sabe que copias su risa.

Mono mayor: Tú cállate, no deberías haber ido con ellos.

Mono X: Me dio flojera, ya es tarde y no hemos dormido en todo el día.

Mono mayor: -Enojado- Tu, que me estás diciendo.

Mono:-En su mente- Maldición hable de mas, debo de improvisar- Perdón iré con ellos de inmediato.

Mientras se iba.

Mono X: Me desenfoque de la misión, debo de reportar todo a Rafaela de inmediato.

Ya en la mañana, el asistente regreso a Perla, sin embargo una noticia estremecerá a Linda y a Julio.

Veterinario: Bueno, tengo una buena y una mala noticia, le diré primero la buena; la recuperación tras la operación a Blu el espécimen macho es excelente.

Linda: Y, cual es la mala.

Veterinario: Parece que me equivoque, decir mala noticia, es poco.

Julio: Tan grabe es.

Veterinario: Seré sincero y breve, hay 2 posibilidades, Blu, puede perder la vista directamente o a largo plazo.

Linda: ¿Cómo?, eso no puede ser.

Veterinario: El daño causado por el objeto y la hemorragia causaron daños al cerebro en cierta zona específica, lo que desencadeno una serie de factores claves para que esto suceda, a mí también me sorprendió que pasara esto.

Julio: No hay nada que podamos hacer.

Veterinario: Ahora mismo un equipo está analizando posibles alternativas para salvarle la vista aunque sea de un solo ojo, un ave sin vista no puede sobrevivir.

Mientras tanto alguien escuchaba cuidadosamente la situación.

Gustavo: -En su mente- Esto no le va a gustar a Perla, para nada, creo que mejor no se lo digo.

Perla: Hey Gustavo, me puedes decir que están hablando en la otra habitación.

Gustavo: -En su mente-Esto es malo- Nada, no es nada solo revisión diaria.

Perla: Entiendo, muchas gracias.

Gustavo: De nada-En su mente- que diablos estoy haciendo, porque no se lo dije, que me pasa.

En ese mismo instante en la habitación de Blu.

Blu: Pero que, donde esta Perla, estaba conmigo esta noche.

Iván: Hey tú.

Blu: ¿Quién habla?

Iván: Acá arriba chico, mucho gusto soy Iván, el tucán fiestero.

Blu: Mi nombre es Blu.

Iván: dijiste que había alguien contigo, una dama.

Blu: Si, la has visto.

Iván: Alguien vino y se la llevo por la mañana.

Blu: Con que eso paso, gracias por decirme-En voz baja- Mi vista que pasa, porque veo todo borroso.

Iván: ¿Hey chico estas bien?

Blu: Si no es nada-En voz baja- que fue eso durante un momento mi vista se puso borrosa.

Es el comienzo para un nuevo desafío para Blu, que no podrá ganar, la oscuridad eterna comienza a abrasarlo lentamente y Perla no sabe sobre esto, que efectos traerá como consecuencia de ahora en adelante.


	10. Visita

**Un****mundo****de cabeza**

Visita

No paso mucho para que se enterase cierto individuo de la situación por la que paso Blu unos días antes, la cual no tuvo una reacción muy tranquila.

Mono X: Si señorita-afirmando- ahora se encuentra en esa clínica veterinaria, y ella esta tras el par.

Rafaela: -Enojada-Esa descarada, le quitare las plumas una por una si toca a Blu.

Mono X: Y, por cierto, alguien más que conoce se encuentra ahí.

Rafael: ¿Quién, más que conozco podría estar ahí?

Mono X: Se recuerda de lo que le paso en Sao Paulo.

Rafael: No me lo recuerde, regresando al tema, gracias por la información ya está pagado el favor.

Mono X: Nos vemos luego, señorita, si necesita lagomás, ya sabe dónde encontrarme-se va-.

Mientras Rafaela se dirige a la clínica, Miralla recibía desalentadoras noticias de parte de sus patéticos monos.

Monos: Es imposible entrar, incrementaron la guardia.

Miralla: -Enojada-Monos tontos, incompetentes, nunca puedo obtener buenos resultados, departe de ustedes-tranquilizándose- vuelvan a sus puestos, sigan vigilando.

Monos: Si señora-se van-.

Regresando a la clínica, el martirio de Julio y Linda no cesaban con la mala noticia que habían recibido sobre la posible futura condición de Blu, la cual podría llevarlo a su muerte.

Linda: No podemos dejar que su condición empeore.

Veterinario: No me quedan muchos remedios, esto es desesperante, ya no sé qué hacer- enojado- lo lamentara aquella persona que se atrevió a hacer esto.

Julio: ¿No nos quedan más opciones?

Veterinario: Me cuesta decir esto pero, debemos de hacer todo lo posible para que se junte la pareja y se lleve a cabo el plan de reproducción que se planeó, si es un éxito, después de un tiempo quitaremos a Blu.

Linda: Pero una pareja debe de estar junta.

Veterinario: Y acaso quiere usted que el sufra, no podrá ver al volar, chocara contra objetos, perderá el camino, se perderá, tenemos que continuar adelante,-aumenta el tono de voz- aunque nos cueste tomar las más duras decisiones.

Julio: Serán los días más duros, entonces estamos de acuerdo de que se lleve a cabo lo que se planeó.

Veterinario: De acuerdo.

Linda:- Triste- De acuerdo.

Julio: Esta decidido, mi pobre Perla va a sufrir, pero es por el bien de toda una especie.

Más tarde ese mismo día, cuando el sol se pone en el horizonte y las estrellas inundan el cielo, y la brisa salada del mar se difunde con el perfume toxico de la ciudad, una visitante arriba al lugar.

Iván: Parece que tengo visitas.

Rafaela: Hola Iván, cuanto tiempo, ¿Un año quizás?

Iván: No me acuerdo bien, desde aquella ocasión en Sao Paulo, tal vez lo recuerde, si me refrescas la memoria.

Rafaela: No juegues con fuego, o saldrás quemado.

Iván: Podría ser, pero contigo ya tengo experiencia.

Rafaela: No funcionara esta vez, hoy no vengo a visitarte, busco a alguien llamado Blu, alto, todo azul.

Iván: Esta en la jaula de abajo, preciosa.

Rafaela: Gracias por el alago, nos vemos-Dirigiéndose a Blu- hey chico, estas despierto.

Blu: ¿Rafaela?

Rafaela: En persona tortolito.

Blu: Cuanto tiempo ha pasado, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Rafaela: Me entere de tu situación, tengo informadores muy confiables en todo Rio.

Mientras tabto en la instancia de Perla.

Perla: ¿Hey Gustavo que noticias nuevas me traes?

Gustavo: Bueno- En su mente- No le puede decir sobre Blu, aun no.- No hay nada nuevo hoy solo rutina.

Perla: Solo eso- triste- gracias por todo.

Gustavo: No se entristezca señorita, estoy seguro que pronto la llevaran con él, es muy probable-En su mente- Lo que ella no sabe aun, el plan que comenzara a entrar en función.

Asistente: Muy bien Perla, serás transferida devuelta a la jaula del centro de conservación, tenemos una sorpresa para ti.

Regresando con Blu.

Rafaela: ¿y eso fue lo que paso?

Blu: Si, eso es todo.

Rafaela: Blu, corres gran riesgo, cuídate de Miralla.

Blu: ¿Miralla?

Rafaela: Un ave de plumaje blanco, pero de negro corazón, con ambiciones de poder rescatar a su ama de prisión y volver a su reinado de tráfico de animales, solo anhela su bien aunque tenga que sacrificar a muchos en su intento.

Blu: Tendré cuidado-En su mente- otra vez mi vista se, nubla, mi ojo izquierdo mira borroso.

Rafaela: ¿Blu te pasa algo, estas muy pensativo?

Blu: No es nada.

Rafaela: Alguien viene, me tengo que ir-se va- cuídate.

En esos instantes ingresa al lugar

Asistente: Muy bien Blu, te trasladaremos al centro de conservación, hay te espera una sorpresa.

¿Blu le contara a Perla sobre sus problemas de visión,Lograran su cometido de juntar a la joven pareja?, muchas posibilidades, tan pocas respuestas, solo el tiempo lo dirá, antes de que alguien intervenga aún más.


	11. Pasión

**Un****mundo****de cabeza**

Pasión

Ya en el centro de conservación llego el primer transporte con Perla, estaba ya el sol oculto, y la luna en pleno esplendor, con todos los astros llenando el espacio inmenso.

Linda: Tenemos un nuevo recinto, sigan a Silvia ella los guiara.

Repartidor: Muy bien, vamos chicos-se llevan la jaula-

Julio: ¿Y Blu a qué hora estará aquí?

Linda: Con el su transporte es diferente, tomara un poco más de tiempo.

Mientras tanto en el nuevo recinto.

Perla: Parece que este será mi lugar de estancia por ahora, ¿Cuál será la sorpresa de la que hablan?, y ni pude despedirme de Gustavo.

Se abre la compuerta del recinto.

Asistente: Muy bien puedes ir.

Blu: Por fin, ¡Perla!

Perla: ¡Blu!

Los 2 se encuentran en vuelo, sus miradas chocan, como si no se hubiesen visto en mucho tiempo, sus corazones laten como si fuese 1 solo, sienten el calor apaciguaste del otro. Ya cesando, el vuelo se detiene en nido, en el tronco de un árbol.

Blu: -En su mente- que es este aroma, siento que me atrae.

Perla:-En su mente-Porque mi corazón no para de latir velozmente.

Blu: Perla…

Perla: ¿si, que pasa Blu?

Blu: -Titubeando- Ha, pasado, mucho tiempo.

Perla: A si es, mucho tiempo.

El ambiente entre ellos 2 era muy cargado, quien podría dar el primer paso.

Perla: Dime, Blu, desde ese día, en que tú y yo nos besamos, ¿significo algo para ti?

Blu: Si, he pensado, cada momento en ello.

Perla: Entonces, ¿cuál sería el estatus de nuestra relación?

Blu: Somos compañeros, ¿cierto?

Perla: -triste-Si, eso pensé, solo compañeros.

Blu: Perla yo, quiero-se le acerca- que nos relacionemos aún más.

Perla: ¿Cómo, que tratas de decir?

Blu: Como se relacionan las personas, como parejas casadas.

Perla: ¿Quieres, que seamos esposos? pero como se relaciona una pareja, como la nuestra.

Él lo sabía, estaba decidido a tomarla, sus instintos lo impulsaban.

Blu: Yo… te tomare esta noche, te besare hasta dejarte sin aliento.

Perla:-Excitada - y, después que.

Blu: Después yo-besando su cuello, mientras la recuesta poco a poco-.

Perla: Blu, ¿Estamos seguros de continuar?

Blu: Si no lo deseas ahora, podemos esperar.

Perla: No, estoy lista, es mi primera vez y quiero que sea contigo.

Blu: También es mi primera vez.

Sus miradas chocan y mientras que los besos no cesan, los dos cuerpos excitados, arden en pasión, a la luz de la luna; el tiempo se hace eterno y efímero a la vez. Su mirada penetran sus ojos, los de ella lo atraen más; su respiración se acelera, sus gemidos lo controlan.

Sus cuerpos se funden en un vaivén de olas, llenas de furor, como una marejada, en el espacio más interminable. Un mar infinito de placer, que calma poco a poco, ellos terminan juntos, mirándose frente a frente, sintiendo se corazón palpitar por el otro.

Perla: Blu, ahora estaremos juntos por siempre.

Blu: Nadie nos separara, no importa la distancia o el camino, siempre llegare a ti.

Perla: Seremos libres, y me mostraras todos los lugares que me prometiste.

Blu: Una promesa es una promesa, buenas noches, Perla.

Perla: Buenas noches, Blu.

Mientras que ellos descansan, la noche transcurre y se lleva consigo la luna y sus estrellas y dan paso el latente sol que ilumina todo a su paso, y calienta la mañana, a la vez que el roció se acentúa sobre los flores que abren sus pétalos. Poco a poco se van levantando todos de su sueño profundo.

Linda: -Hablando por teléfono- Si, el transporte fue un éxito, todo salió según lo planeado, sucedió la noche anterior, esperamos resultados, hasta luego.

Julio: Parece que la parte más difícil llego, y bien cuando lo retiraran.

Linda: Debemos de darle un tiempo.

Justo en ese momento, alguien más despierta, en el nuevo recinto.

Blu:-En voz baja- Ya es de mañana, le traeré algo de comer.-Tambalea en vuelo y cae- No puedo ver bien, esta todo borroso, que me pasa, me siento mareado, me duelen los ojos.

Asistente: que haces aquí, en el suelo-se da cuenta- es tu visión verdad, te dejare devuelta en el nido, no te muevas, traeré al veterinario- Se va-.

Blu: -En su mente- como sabe el.

Perla: -despertando-¿Blu, ya estas despierto?

Blu: Si, justo hace un momento.

Perla: Blu, anoche…

Blu: Nos demostramos el amor que sentía el uno por el otro, y nos transformamos en una pareja.

Perla: Si, y ahora…

Asistente: Disculpen la intromisión, pero me llevare a Blu unos segundos Perla.

Perla: Blu…

Blu: Descuida, estaré bien, regresare pronto.

Asistente: -En su mente- Supongo que se están hablando entre ellos, es una pena, pronto no estarán juntos.

Que le deparara el destino a nuestra joven pareja, cuyas cadenas del amor, han forjado y unido. La noche está cerca, una muy oscura, para alguien cuyos ojos comienzan a perder la luz, en un momento crucial, cuando nuevas vidas se avecinan al mundo.


End file.
